In love, teasing and bars
by The-Inactive-One
Summary: Two young girls try to 'win' the hearts of the two they are crushing on and with the help of their best friends, can they do it? It contains swearing. 15 Though rated T I'm not sure. Up for adoption.
1. In the beginning

Ok here is our first story so be gentle with us. We do not own Beyblade. All we own is a DVD collection of random DVD'sand 2 cans of coke and a plate of bacon and eggs between us. On with the fic

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jamie

17

Blonde

Blue/Green

S1. Red off shoulder top, purple denim ¾ lengths, jade snake pendant, black sweatband, silver necklace with red heart and black, purple and red trainers.

S2. Black wraparound top, black knee length skirt equipped with silver belt. Black tights, black ankle boots, pink diamond earrings and black fingerless gloves.

S3. Gold swirl bar passed shoulders with crinkled short sleeved cream top with short grey crinkled skirt, and grey knee high 'Asuka' style boots.

S4. Grey cycle shorts, grey 'Mariah' style top, grey 'Max' style trainers, grey socks. Grey Fingerless gloves, grey short skirt over top of shorts, grey sweatband, and 9-carot white gold necklace with pink diamond phoenix, silver wristwatch.

Nina

14

Dark brown, brunette

Green

S1. Black top, purple short sleeved hoody, khaki trousers with silver chain on the left side, black chocker and purple and white trainers.

S2. Black chocker, army tag necklace, black sweatband, and 'Kyo's' bracelet, black, grey and white sweatband red, grey and white trainers. Black socks, Black ¾ lengths, with small triangle slits, white inside turn-ups, grey pockets with white details. White top with red collar and sleeves, as well as red band round bottom of top.

S3. Grey top off shoulders with a red rating '1'. Underneath is a white tank top where only strap is showing. Black chocker, Black gauntlets with yellow details. Purple ¾ lengths with black belt and gold bucket, red stripes at the side and bottom of trousers. Brown boots with black laces.

S4. Black chocker, white zip-up t-shirt, black jacket with flip over 'collar' that is grey. Black bands linked to fingerless purple gloves. Jeans with brown pockets linked to 'belt' that is purple. Towards the bottom are brown spikes and purple washouts.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Walking through the dojo sock-clad the moody phoenix could be heard swearing in Russian about a visit that was coming up. He had just got off the phone after trying to get rid of Tala for the past 5 hours ending the conversation with "See you tomorrow."

"Kai?" was the inquisitive voice of the young bouncy Max.

"What?" it was moody, it was dark; it was Kai.

"Ah don't be so grumpy, anyway who were you talking to?" This was the 'happy-go-lucky, jackass' Tyson, 3 guesses who calls him those names (coughKaicough).

"Just for that Tyson you've gained the others an extra twenty laps around the dojo."

"Ah Kai don't be such a slave driver, besides, what's wrong?" was the wonderful bright blonde more commonly known as Max Tate.

"Don't push your luck Max, those eyes may work on Kon but they don't on me." Well let's just say Max went from puppy-dog eyes to pouting in 0.01 seconds.

"Where you going Kai?"

"To try and get a last minute ticket to France to avoid Tala." Kai said as though it was obvious.

"Will Bryan be here too?" Now Ray joined the conversation looking almost scared, just almost.

"Yes."

"I'm coming with you, I haven't seen Oliver in a while." Ray said trying to cover up that he was terrified of being in the same room as Bryan, as a single bead of sweat ran down his forehead.

"I have a very good reason behind avoiding Tala, what is your reason for avoiding Bryan?" was the generally curious question from Kai.

"He's a total fucking bastard!"

"You are aware he is one of my best friends." Kai said with a twinkle of laughter in his eyes, which was just as quickly as it came, hidden behind his emotionless mask. The other boys waited until Kai was out of the room before Max and Tyson burst out laughing saying… "You've really done it now Ray, I wouldn't be surprised if Kai left you here for that."

Then they heard a strange sound, it sounded like a mobile but they thought no one in the dojo had one. It sounded from the room they dubbed as Kai's room.

"I wonder… Ah ha, hey I wonder who the 'Russian nutcase' is," was Tyson's excited cry.

"Guess there is only one way to find out."

"I'm not letting you take that call, it's an invasion of privacy," was Ray acting like the voice of reason once again.

"What are you doing with my phone? Why did you go into my room Tyson?"

"Who said that it was me?" said the indignant Tyson. Kai then practically tears his mobile out of Tyson's hand before saying "Hey dumbass."

An almost inaudible "God I love you too," was heard quite huffily and laughter was heard in the background.

"Look Tala I don't have the time, I'm… busy setting up for your arrival here……No I am not packing to go to Russia…"

"Well now we know who the 'Russian nutcase' is… I'm hungry." I believe we all know who that is.

"Tala bugger off…I swear you're a total nut job…no Bryan isn't the nut job, he's the Russian wanker." Kai decided to change back to his mother tongue before 'Grandpa' Granger got on his case.

"I heard that asshole!" was the response yelled over Tala's shoulder into the earpiece.

The others were giving Kai a funny look as he held his mobile at arms length. With one last sigh he decided to do the Russian way of things… "Fuck off."

(With Tala and Bryan)

"Kai? Kai? He's hung up!" The 'Russian nutcase' exclaimed to the rest of his team. They only rolled their eyes at him, which made him pout before plonking himself down on the floor arms crossed over his chest and legs crossed.

After about 5 seconds he stood again making Bryan, Ian and Spencer all stare at him. "I'm bored, I'm packed and ready to go but I can't tease Kai because he's in Japan while I'm sitting here freezing my ass off in Russia!" Tala exclaimed once again, his feelings once again making themselves known to the others in the room.

"Tala we're leaving in half an hour to catch our flight to Japan, why don't you just go and do something legitimate until then?" The lilac falcon asked his team leader while trying to read the paper over Spencer's shoulder.

"Bryan it's rude to read over ones shoulder." Spencer tried to turn the page but found he couldn't as Bryan had his finger on the corner.

"I'm hungry." Now they all turned once again towards their redheaded team captain.

"Then go eat something." Was what Bryan said in the same tone as his team captain making the short ass Ian laugh, it was times like these he loved the lilac Falcon.

"But I don't want to, my jumpsuit doesn't fit me as well as it used to." Tala complained to Bryan.

"You expect me to do something about it?" Was what Bryan replied to his 'Russian nutcase' team captain.

"Yeah, go and make me some toast!" They all stared at Tala then as if he was nuts.

(Somewhere else in Russia)

"Don't forget I get the window seat." The thunder wolf said with a mischievous grin on her face.

"I know but I get to work on the laptop in exchange, I have stuff to do." Was the somewhat muffled reply of the purple phoenix, who was in their walk in cupboard trying to find her winter coat and gloves. Before the thunder wolf could protest about not being able to use the net she was asked a question. "Nina have you seen my coat? I can't find it."

"It's on top of your bag waiting to be worn out of here." Nina replied trying not to laugh at her friend's expense.

After a couple of blinks the phoenix then started to blush, she had totally forgotten that was where she put it.

"Oh… yeah, silly me, I totally forgot." That was the last straw for Nina, she started to laugh, "Come on Nina let's go or we'll miss our flight."

"Ok!" She cried in a Momiji kind of way, generally happy to be going home.

(In the airport)

"Oh my God, it's Tala, hide me!" Jamie practically squealed to her best friend, hiding behind her as her secret crush walked past.

"Jamie, how are you meant to hide? Great, now people are staring." She replied to her best friend with an anime sweat drop. Tala stops walking and turns, his sensitive hearing just picking up his name in a conversation. He shrugged then continued on his way towards the gates, Bryan leading the way for once carrying both their bags.

"Tala, hurry up before I dump your stuff and leave you behind." It was no wonder he was so ticked off, having to put up with both Tala AND the other people around him.

(On the plane)

"Nina please let me have the window seat please, please Nina, please!" Jamie was begging Nina for the window seat; it was only 5 minutes ago that she discovered two scary things. 1. She was on the same flight as Tala. 2. She had to sit next to him.

"Jamie we've agreed about this, I get the window seat, look I'm sure he's not as scary as he looks." Nina replied exasperated at her friends want to sit away from the person she had a crush on.

"Ah, don't worry about sitting next to me, I don't bite… much anyway." Tala said both flirtatiously and mischievously while putting an arm around the purple phoenix.

"Sorry Jamie, I'm keeping the window seat." Nina said while looking out the window watching the snow falling. Bryan just rolled his eyes at his friend and put his earphones in his ears listening to some heavy metal.

"But Nina he's scary." Jamie said looking pleadingly at her friend, Tala's arm still draped about her shoulders. He was grinning like the wolf he was. Nina refused to look at the phoenix knowing that she was giving her the puppy dog pout. Jamie sighed giving up and doing something that actually scared Tala… she relaxed into his hold, resting her head on his shoulder.

He looked over at Bryan pleadingly as if he was actually going to do anything for the wolf. Bryan by this time had closed his eyes and was ignoring everything that was going on around him.

About an hour into the flight Jamie had fallen asleep resting her head on Tala's shoulder, while Tala was just starting to doze off his cheek resting against the top of her head. Bryan looks up to see why his captain was so quiet. Nina doing the same for her best friend, they shared a knowing look before Nina put a single finger to her mouth. Bryan was now curious, his curiosity was answered when Nina took out a digital camera and took a picture of them sleeping together like that.

After putting the camera down, she pulled the laptop onto her knee ready to upload the picture and send it to a 'few' friends of hers. Bryan looked up again at his friend before shaking his head smiling and looking away.

(In the Japanese airport)

"I wonder if their flight was delayed, they should have arrived by now." Ray was curious about why the Russians were missing.

"Bryan stop laughing!" he was now actually wishing they remained missing.

"What's up Tala?" Ray asked politely although the Russian redhead was now puffing out cheeks indignantly.

"Bryan won't tell me why he's laughing." Tala said pointing an accusing finger at the said falcon.

Kai was standing behind Bryan now, it seemed as though he was looking at something the lilac falcon was showing him discreetly.

"Nina I can't believe you let me sleep the entire way… eep it's him!" Jamie then hid behind Nina again.

"Not again." Was all that Nina said. Bryan then looked at her and actually smiled.

"Now that is a scary sight." Ray quipped up what everyone else was thinking.

"Bryan why are you smiling? Tell me!" Tala was really confused and wanted to know what was going on. Nina smiled back at Bryan, then turning her head to her friend and sighing at her. Bryan then dangled the picture in front of Tala's face, Tala blinked, once, then twice before practically leaping the falcon trying to get the picture off of him.

"Give me that, Bryan please, give me the picture, where did you get that, give it to me." Tala who was shorter than Bryan stopped and looked pleadingly at Kai.

"Like I'm going to help." Kai said folding his arms over his chest and turning towards the exit. Tala stopped the pleading eyes and ran to catch up with his friend momentarily forgetting about the picture.

"Kai wait up, I think you should let the girls stay too!" Tala said mischievously, Kai didn't like the sound of that but instead of saying that he said "It's up to 'Grandpa' Granger, not me." Although he was really thinking along the lines of 'this is not happening.' Nina was having a conversation with Bryan about the picture and about Tala and Kai and how on earth those two could be best friends. Jamie however was thinking about how she really wanted to get home and have a nice cup of hot chocolate. She didn't see Ray was walking next to her glancing between her and Tala and back again. He suspected something was up about those two when he noticed her reaction before hand.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

So here is the first chapter and it already sucks.

Ray is kind of clued in already about one of the pairs.

Bryan: And here I thought the kitten was clueless

Ray: I'm not Tyson and don't call me kitten.


	2. Chocolatey Kiss

Thank you to AnimeGirl329 who was my first reviewer, after this i will not add another chapter until I get at least 15 reviews. Like i said before I do not own beyblade neither does my sister. So on with the fic! Oh and by the way my sister loves red-heads apart from this tall lanky guy in the sixth form she's in, lol.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recap

She didn't see Ray was walking next to her glancing between her and Tala and back again. He suspected something was up about those two when he noticed her reaction before hand.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Please, let them stay here too, please, I don't normally beg but please let them stay." True to his word, Tala was on his knees begging for the girls to be allowed to stay. Kai who was reading a book just rolled his eyes at his 'best' friend. Max and Tyson were throwing glances between the three Russians and the two girls as if one of them were about to stop whatever it was they were doing to explain to them.

"Alright home boy, the girls can stay…" "YES!" "On one condition." Once 'Grandpa' had finally got over the fact TALA was begging and allowed the girls to stay, as he was saying so he was cut off by a now whooping Tala. It was short lived though as he the last thing he said.

"They help Ray cleaning and cooking." He said.

"WHAT, I AM NOT CLEANING!" Jamie practically screamed, "I hate cleaning." This time she was pouting.

"That's alright, I'll do the cleaning." Said Nina in an almost soothing way you would a toddler who scraped their knee.

"Um, one thing, where are we going to sleep?" Jamie questioned.

"You girls can sleep in Kai's room, and Kai can sleep in Tyson's room." Tala said as if he owned the place.

"What, you expect me to sleep in the same room as the sourpuss?" Tyson looked as if he had just been slapped about the face with a wet fish.

"Put up and shut up, Kai said I have to put up with Tala and Bryan." Ray told Tyson.

"Fine." Tyson said before looking at Kai as if to say 'don't even try to kill me in my sleep'. Before Kai replied teasingly "Who said I didn't think about suffocating you with a pillow before now." When he finished saying this he was smacked round the head by Ray with a rolled up magazine. Kai accidentally bit his tongue; the metallic taste finding it's way into his mouth. Sticking his tongue out and going cross-eyed because of it, he inspected the damage; with a growl he turned and stalked off.

"Shouldn't we follow him to make sure he's alright?" Nina asked slightly worried about the enigma that is Kai.

"Nah, the sourpuss is fine, something like this normally happens." Tyson says as if he couldn't give two hoots. "Hey, what was that for?" Tyson asked in an as dignified way as he could. The reason, Jamie had taken the magazine off of Ray and whacked him around the head with it.

"Don't be so mean." Jamie says raising the magazine again threateningly.

"Your crazy!" Tyson said before yelping as he to bit his tongue. He didn't even notice as the magazine was put back on the table and Jamie left the room. Tala blinked at the scene before him, then shrugged and followed Jamie out.

Offhandedly Bryan says "Tala has a thing for blonde girls." It seemed as though in the head-smacking scheme of things they forgot he was there.

"Yeah well Jamie does have a crush on Tala." Nina says as if it is the most obvious thing in the world.

"Guys, guys, guys!" Brooklyn ran into the room shouting like a manic, "I just saw Tala and a girl together and he was… cuddling her and… and, I really need to sit down." He dropped into a chair as if he was about to faint. The others looked at him strangely before Bryan and Nina share a knowing look.

"That reminds me, lock your door." Bryan said before explaining with "Tala does tend to sleepwalk."

"Don't remind me Bryan." The wanderer has returned, before once again checking his tongue. Bryan shrugs before standing up and walking into Ray's safe haven – the kitchen.

"Brookie!" Jamie comes racing in and throws her arms around his neck, accidentally knocking over the now standing Brooklyn onto his ass.

"She likes people with red hair?" Bryan asks walking back into the dojo part of Tyson's home.

"Jamie? You were the one that was being hugged by Tala?" Brooklyn asked ignoring the slight pain in his rump.

"Yeah, he was trying to calm me down but I wasn't happy and so I slapped him, sorry by the way Tala." She said quickly before standing up brushing off her grey cycle shorts and skirt then offering Brooklyn a hand.

"Yeah, that hurt." Tala said pouting slightly.

"You were practically feeling me up though." Jamie said pointing a finger at Tala before turning around and cuddling Brooklyn.

"I can't believe him some times." Bryan said a hand running through his hair. It seems that only Nina noticed the cheeky smirk that graced her friends face; it meant one thing… trouble.

"Jamie, what are you planning? You have that mischievous look about you." Nina asked her blonde friend with an anime sweat drop, it just wasn't her day.

"Nothing much." Jamie replied with shifty eyes before pouncing on the couch, Tala's eyes following her every move.

"Tala you're staring." Bryan told his team captain, Tala then looked away blushing slightly. Kai however was more interested in his book, this caught Nina's attention as she went to see what he was reading.

"It's rude to do that." Kai said not looking up from his book.

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's just that it looks really interesting." Nina replied apologetically. She was now sitting on the arm of the chair that Kai was sitting in looking over at the others. Tala had relocated himself to the couch that Jamie was sitting on cross-legged. "EEP!" Well, was, was the correct word, Tala gently pulled her onto his knee. Kai sighed at this display and dog-flapped his page before putting it down on the coffee table. Sighing again he rubbed his temples with his index finger and thumb to soothe the headache that was coming on.

Tala rested his head on Jamie's shoulder looking at Kai with a look that said 'follow my example, you know you want to.' Kai just glared at Tala, before glancing a look at Brooklyn, he had to look away to avoid laughing at the redhead prodigy. You see Brooklyn was trying to glare at the other red head but it looked more like a frown.

_You have email_ came the annoying voice from the laptop, no not Kenny's laptop but Jamie's.

"No one ever emails me, Nina it's probably for you." Jamie said with a sigh before handing the laptop to Nina. Nina set it down on her knee before opening it and reading it. "All it says is thanks for the picture, laugh out loud, I can't wait to see you again."

"Nina what picture?" Jamie asked tilting her said to the side forgetting entirely about being sat on Tala's lap.

"Don't worry about it, it's just something I got recently." Nina replied to Jamie with a mischievous smile before turning the same smile to Bryan.

Kai rolled his eyes at that before picking up his book and walking into the kitchen. Nina then slipped into the place he was sitting. Jamie got up from Tala's lap before joining him in the kitchen.

"She smelt like snow and cinnamon." Tala said with a sigh before getting hit around the head by the red headed prodigy.

"Stop being such a pervert Tala." Brooklyn said to a now pouting ice wolf.

"What, I couldn't help notice it, I mean I do have a sensitive nose." Tala said indignantly puffing out his cheeks like a five year old that couldn't have something he wanted.

"Ok can I hear something?" Tala then asks out of the blue.

"Yeah, it's Jamie's mobile. Jamie your mobile!" Nina says before calling to Jamie that her mobile was ringing.

"Oh, oh yeah… hello?" Jamie says coming out of the kitchen to her bag and answering her phone. A voice was heard in the background before a light scream was heard. Jamie plonked herself down onto the couch and on an unsuspecting Tala. Tala looked round her shoulder at the others before once again resting his head on her shoulder and this time closing his eyes.

"Ok, see you later." Jamie said before ending the call an hour later, she had so much catching up to do with her other friends later on in the week. During this time though Tala had wrapped his arms around her waist and fallen asleep again.

Jamie looked at Tala over her shoulder before sighing, she made him let go of her and got up and put a cushion in her place. She started to walk off into the kitchen but stopped once she placed one foot on the floor. She turns around to look at Tala and give him a quick kiss on the cheek. A flash of light alerted her to someone else in the room. Nina had decided not to miss an opportunity and took a picture.

"NINA!" Jamie cried trying to get the camera but couldn't as Bryan slipped it out of Nina's hand and held it above his head. A sleepy azure eye crept open at the noise going on around him.

"What's with… all the noise?" Tala yawned rubbing his eyes like a small child, before blinking and tilting his head to the side. The cushion lay forgotten on the floor. Jamie stopped trying to get the camera off of Bryan and turned to look at Tala. She pouted and pointed at Bryan as if saying 'you get it off of him'.

"Ok what is going on?" Ray came in from the kitchen waving a spatula. He was wearing a little pink frilly apron; it was a present from Mariah. Now Tala was truly confused, you could almost see the wolf ears perched on top of his head. One ear folded over the other sticking up. Jamie pat Tala once on the head before once again giving him a small kiss on the cheek. Tala's cheeks were flaring red afterward so Bryan used the forgotten camera to take a picture of it.

Now Kai re-entered the room carrying a cup of coffee, his book lay forgotten on the kitchen bench. He shook his head before sitting down next to Tala and placing the cup on the coffee table picking up a magazine. While he was reading it Tala decided to take the cup and drink it himself. When Kai reached for the cup, he found it missing, lowering the magazine to see where it had gotten to; he didn't have to look far. He was staring directly at Tala, well glaring, he was waiting for so long for that cup of coffee and then Tala goes and drinks it himself.

Sighing Kai gets up before saying "I'm going to have a shower…" He adds as an after thought "I'll be waking you up early tomorrow for training."

"But, but, but, Kai you…" Tala started, clinging on to Kai, Kai shrugged him off and slammed the door in Tala's face.

"Fine, see if I care, you're just grumpy that you haven't been…" Tala started before the door swung open and he was hit by the door and then by Kai's fist. Kai stormed off towards the bathroom, Tala sat on the floor not knowing what hit him.

Jamie felt slightly sorry for him even though he did bring it on himself so she offered him a hand and dragged him into the kitchen to put some ice onto his cheek.

"You shouldn't have said that Tala." Jamie said sympathetically to Tala. Tala just sighed in return, making Jamie sigh at the fact he did something so stupid. Shaking her head at him she walked over and gave him a hug which he returned burying his nose into her blonde hair.

"Ah please not in front of me, I came in here to get some chocolate not to see that." Nina said before walking over to the fridge to find something she liked, she took out a dairy milk with caramel chocolate bar and a carton of milk. She walked over to the counter opposite to the other two in the kitchen and took out a cup.

She walked out of the room only to bump into Kai, his hair slightly damp from his shower. Nina looked up slightly, chocolate bar hanging from her mouth, Kai looked down slightly, smirked before biting the end of the chocolate bar off and taking the cup of milk off of her. She then heard the pair laugh in the kitchen, when she turned she saw Tala's hands resting on Jamie's hips and Jamie's hands on Tala's shoulders. Kai on the other hand was leaning against the workbench book in hand. Nina blushed a lot at the fact he bit off a piece of chocolate that was practically in her mouth. She blushed even more as she remembered the fact his lips brushed slightly against hers.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there you go, i hope it is better than the first chapter...

Jamie: It was, Kai practically kissed Nina

Nina: Blushes Press the little button and review

Jamie: Do it or i'll set Bryan on you with a chainsaw

Bryan: Cleaning ears out with little finger Huh?

More on the way eventually... Review pwease it makes me happy


	3. Sorry

I'm sorry but the lack of reviews means I'm discontinuing our story but if you pick up the pace and review I might continue it again. But it's up to you guys out there.


End file.
